Jeff Thompson
Jeff Thompson is a character in Brandon 10. Appearance Jeff Thompson takes the appearance of an average human being who is in their thirties. He wears a suit and a tie. Personality Jeff Thompson has a strong opinon on everything and tends to be very aggresive towards other people even his co-workers. He is willing to take drastic measures in order to get the scoop on the news that he wants rather than the news that he gets. He also makes sure that his opinion is heard and considered as fact. Jeff also likes to think that is always right and when considered wrong, he makes it seem that he meant to say that and was right all along. He also likes to form ridiclous theories. Powers and Abilities Jeff Thompson has no special powers but he does use journalism as a news reporter. He also can speak freely about practically anything without having to worry about saying something wrong. Being a well known news reporter, Jeff Thompson has the ability to tell lies about someone which gives him a powerful verbal attack. He can also blackmail others with information he uncovers. Weaknesses Jeff, like any other average Human Being, can be harmed by a large amount of things. Biography Little is known about his earlier history. Ever since the reveal that Brandon was actually a super hero, Jeff Thompson used his position as a reporter to spread his negative opinions about the hero on his news channel which apparently made him more popular than usual. However, after a few reports, he started recieving complaints from his boss who wanted him to cover other stories. Thompson was passionate about his hate for Brandon Tennyson and pushed against those who opposed how he felt or how he used his newscasting abilities. When he had heard about Bellwood News doing a report on Brandon Tennyson's life, he did not take it lightly. With his boss finally pressing him, Thompson decided to take another approach- a more physical one. He turned to the Extreme Biker King who provided him an enhanced suit of armor that granted him the power to finally destroy Brandon 10. Unfortunately for him, Brandon defeated him and he was off the air for quite a while afterwards. By the time Brandon had recieved his summons, Jeff Thompson was already back on the air and reporting Brandon's legal situation to the rest of the nation. He also covered the court trial in his own news report later that day. Relationships Family Friends Love Interests Other Appearances Ultimate Hero *Playtime (First Appearance) *Mind over Matter *Welcome to Atlantis *Exclusive *Trial by Ordeal Video Games *Brandon 10: Genetic Journey Online Games Specials *Brandon 10: Ultimate Conquest Trivia *Jeff Thompson was meant to debut in A Hero is Known but apparently that didn't make it into the plot so his later appearance in Playtime was considered his first appearance in Brandon 10. **He is, however, mentioned in the episode. *Jeff Thompson has a hateful opinion on Brandon. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Characters Category:Reporters